


The view from downstairs

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Elves, Implied Relationships, Multi, Nobility, Servants, Thank you Gosford Park, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional Families, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Callais pays a visit to his estate - as seen through the eyes of his servants there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The view from downstairs

When they received word that the lord of the manor was going to be arriving for a visit - and in the middle of the winter, most unexpectedly - the staff at Laekseid sprang into action. Although Lord Vedran Callais did not visit his holdings often, nevertheless they kept the estate ready in the event that he might choose to stop in unannounced, so there were only minimal preparations that had to be made. The message had indicated that he would be joined by his new wife, his young son, and another friend along with his two children. More perplexingly, he requested that they make up the two bedchambers adjacent to the master bedroom, as well as the nursery.

"Are you sure he didn't just ask for the one extra bedroom, for their guest?" Adyla asked. She was the housekeeper, and in charge of the assortment of chambermaids who would be doing most of the actual work.

"No, definitely two - the azure chamber and the emerald," replied Corleanys, the steward who managed the estates in their lord's absence. They exchanged a look, both remembering the rare visits of Lord Callais and his first wife. "It's not our place to inquire about the sleeping arrangements," he said at last. "Only to ensure that everything is just as he wishes."

"Of course," Adyla nodded. She was a loyal servant, and knew better than to dwell too deeply on matters that were none of her concern. Naturally she saw things sometimes, or overheard voices when they were raised, but she was exceptionally well-trained at looking the other way.

***

"Oh, the children!" Adyla didn't quite shudder, but came close. "I can't remember the last time I heard so much noise."

Nyeen, the cook, smiled. "I like it. It brings a bit of life to this place. Besides, Master Vedran was often quite noisy himself when he was just a little one, as I recall."

"Yes, but there was only the one of him! These three egg one another on, louder and louder, until I feel as if my head will split from the din!"

"Well, their parents are taking them out in the sleigh this afternoon, or so I hear from Mycah, since he's to get the horses ready," Nyeen said as she sampled the soup that would soon be lunch for the master and mistress and their guests. "That'll give you a little peace and quiet..."

They both started and looked at one another in alarm as a loud crash and a high-pitched wail came from upstairs. Adyla sighed. "Maybe a quick cup of tea before I go and see what that was."

"Of course, dear," Nyeen replied, pouring her one from the pot that was always kept warm. "You know, you'll miss them when they're gone," she added with a knowing smile.

***

Adyla had the maids make up the guest chambers and the childrens' beds each day, but she took care of the master bedroom herself, not wanting there to be any chance of error where the master was concerned. Normally it was a simple enough business - Lord Vedran was quite tidy, and typically hung up his clothes or deposited them neatly in the basket to be laundered if necessary. Nor was he the type to leave clutter lying around, apart from occasional books or papers, which she always left alone. Often there was little more to do than to make up the bed and ensure that he had fresh towels.

This morning, however, there was something out of the ordinary. Lying forgotten, just underneath the bed, was a man's stocking - not, she would wager, one of Lord Vedran's, for it was a coarser wool than he normally wore, and besides that, had a hole in the heel, which he would never tolerate. Adyla eyed it for a long moment, then tucked it into the pocket of her apron. It would only take a few minutes with a needle to darn the hole and return it - discreetly, of course - to Mr. Harrowden's room.

***

The following morning, in addition to removing an empty bottle of wine and several glasses (three, she couldn't help counting) from the master suite, Adyla found herself folding a lady's soft nightgown that had been left draped over a chair. And there was an extra pair of cufflinks on the dressing table. And a stray cravat at the foot of the bed. She tsked softly as she tidied. Mr. Harrowden was liable to lose things if he kept misplacing them this way. And, she decided prudently, the bed certainly should be changed today. 

***

Lord Vedran had made profuse thanks to the staff for their excellent service during his stay. Lady Ardith had also conveyed her compliments. Adyla was not the type to keep score or compare, of course, but she couldn't help observing that the new lady of the house smiled considerably more than the previous one. She hoped that was a favourable sign for the years to come.

Mr. Harrowden paid an unexpected visit to the kitchen to deliver his thanks in person. Nyeen, who had several times pronounced him far too thin (not to his face, of course), made sure he had some cookies in his pocket when he left, 'for the children'.

When they had finally managed to gather up the aforementioned children and depart, Adyla at last allowed herself to relax. Soon there would be more cleaning to do, in the wake of their visit - the nursery scrubbed from top to bottom, little fingerprints wiped from all the windows... But for now, she took a moment to simply breathe and absorb the knowledge that everything had gone well, that her lord had been pleased, and that they (which she took to mean all of them) would likely be returning in the spring, or perhaps early summer. She noticed with mild annoyance that Nyeen was right - it _was_ too quiet without them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
